


Here Are The Stones.

by usagiru



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oneshot, Riding, Teasing???, degrading words, finally got around to this, got crazy around the middle I'm not sure what came over me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagiru/pseuds/usagiru
Summary: Link has come to deliver luminous stones to Ledo in the dead of night.





	Here Are The Stones.

**Author's Note:**

> In this super short fic, you'll find:
> 
> \- Ledo takes the dick?  
> \- SIKE  
> \- Link's a slut, what else is new.  
> \- Link getting turned on by being called a slut/easy  
> \- Have you heard the way Ledo talks to Link in the game alone? like???  
> \- "Thanks for these, I must reward you."  
> \- *whole diamond*  
> \- Ledo is Link's sugar daddy.

A diamond is priceless almost and very hard to find.

So why did Ledo have buckets of the mineral just hiding away in his home?! These weren't questions Link was interested in, at the moment.

Within the comfort of Ledo’s home in the back of the Domain, Link and Ledo were tucked away in the back room. The green Zora was laid out on his back, surrounded by the dark rocks he desperately needed for his work.

One by one, Link pulled rock after rock out of his travel pack and pressed the cold mineral against Ledo’s soft lips.

The Hylian was straddling the green Zora’s cock, completely naked and hard. His pink dick leaking bead after bead of milky precum inside Ledo’s navel.

“ _Five…_ ” Came Ledo’s breathy moans against the rock as Link lifted his hips slowly. Link moaned as the Zora’s thick cock slid out of his hole.

With a grunt, Link slammed his hips back down, impaling himself on Ledo’s dick.

 “ _Mmmm wonderful.”_ Ledo rubbed his hands into Link's plump ass as the Hylian grinded forward.

Link pulled another luminous stone from his pack and pressed it to the Zora’s lips again. The earthy smell radiated from the rock.

“ _Six…mmmmm so tight!_ ” Link lifted right as Ledo spoke the number. Letting the rock roll off his face, Link grinned as he slammed his hips back down on Ledo’s dick with a lewd _slap_. 

“Couple more now…” Link forebode as he dug into the bag again. “You can do it, don’t cum.”

“I won't… keep it going, little Hylian.” Ledo breathed out, his webbed hand gripping Link's hip.

Link could only grin at Ledo’s audacity. He knew he wasn't doing a bad job riding the architect into submission, but the tone in the Zora’s voice only made Link pick up the pace.

Under no circumstances were the pair a couple; most of the time, they didn't even give each other the time of day when Link visited the Domain.

One fateful day, Link was reminded he had enough luminous stones to deliver while he was trying to sell extra supplies to Cleff. They both were tired by the time Link came to Ledo’s home and the Hylian ended up spending the night.

It makes Link blush thinking about it but, he was the first one to make a move. Starved for affection and close to the Zora’s quickly beating heart.

Luckily for him, Ledo was just as starved for affection as well.

“ _Eight…”_ Link felt Ledo shuffle his legs open a bit wider as Link began grinding into his hips more and more. His focused, yellow gaze became half lidded; the color dipping to black.

“Almost there…”

Kissing the next rock, Ledo let the _“Nine”_ fall from his lips as he helped lift Link off his dick this time. Gripping tightly, he pulled Link back down on his cock and lifted his own hips off the cool stone floor.

Link’s composure broke as Ledo thrusted into his walls like that. His control was wavering, Ledo’s black eyed smug smile boring into his own panting half lidded moans.

With a shaky hand, Link mustered the last of his strength to push the rock onto Ledo’s face, grinding forward sharply in an attempt to elicit any type of moan from the Zora.

_“Hmmmm, ten.”_

Ledo bent his knees suddenly and pistoned into Link quickly at the finished count. Clawed fingers dug into the boy’s creamy hips as Ledo moaned at the sight of his green and cream cock sliding in and out of Link’s hole.

It took a couple of thrusts, but Link brought his feet to settle on the ground under Ledo’s partly raised arms. Using his own arms to prop himself up on Ledo’s knees, Link laid himself on display as he threw his head back to moan.

“That’s it, right there!” Link dropped his head to lewdly gaze at Ledo’s barred teeth and abyss like eyes. The continued abuse of Link’s prostate had his legs trembling.

“You’ll cum before I do at this rate, little Link.” Ledo huffed, his tone dripping with confidence.

“D-don't be so sure about that.” Link risked everything and tightened his hole as tight as it could go.

The sight of Ledo’s smirk falling just for a second as he unknowingly thrusted in the tight, hot hole gave Link the edge he needed.

Getting back on his knees and quickly placing his hands on Ledo’s firm pectorals, Link began riding the Zora hard and fast.

“Haaa _aaa, Gods!_ You are a _devil_ you know that?” Ledo sauntered as he let Link continue to have his way with him.

“I'm told that often.” Link’s breathy reply came as Ledo began giving into the pleasure. Link could feel his thick cock twitch inside his ass as the orgasm was primed and ready.

He was going to win.

“Often huh? Mmmnngg— get around much? No wonder you're such a slut for this cock.” Ledo wasn't fighting fair. The nasty words hit Link right to the dick as he trembled through his ride.

“I bet you're quite popular at the stables, huh? A little _treat_ on the pillow of the Soft Beds.”

With a loud _SLAP,_ Ledo rolled his hips up to brush the swollen tip of his tapered cock against Link’s prostate.

Being called such promiscuous things… having such a huge cock inside him… Link quickly had to take control or he was going to cum first. He didn't want to lose!

It was all too late for him, his face gave away the perfect angle Ledo thrust into with. With a final smirk from the Zora, Link felt himself be pulled down until his chest was against Ledo’s, the strong Zoran arms wrapping around his frame tightly.

With his ass pulled more in the air from the angle he was laying on Ledo with; the Zora pounded quickly and mercilessly into Link’s hole.

Link cried out in pleasure as his prostate was slammed into over and over, his dick leaking freely between the two parties.

“You really think you could get me off first, Hylian?” Link dug his face into Ledo’s chest and muffled his moans. Being called by his species instead of his name only making him enjoy the cock more.

“Look at you, you can't live without cock. Give it up. Give into me, _you slut._ ”

With a deep moan, Link came all over Ledo’s belly. The Zora slowed his motions for a few strokes as Link’s dick emptied and pooled in the ridges of Ledo’s abs.

Carefully and slowly, but not exiting Link’s ass, the Zora sat up so Link was straddling Ledo’s crossed legs. They didn't stay in this pose for long, once Ledo saw that Link’s orgasm had subsided, he laid Link to lie on the cold hard ground.

The cold of the stone made Link flinch for a moment but he eventually relaxed.

His dick was still hard after ejaculating but it was softening quickly, satisfied.

But Ledo still wasn't.

“Looks like I win again, Hylian.”

Scooting forward a couple of inches, Ledo continued thrusting into Link’s loose hole until he felt his dick swell.

“Yeah.. _yeah…. Gods Link the way you feel around me is so good._ ” He was close. Link arched his back to try and let Ledo sink deeper into his walls. The motion was noticed as Ledo smirked at him, huffing a laugh.

“Even after you blow your load, you’re still hungry for dick. I should be flattered but I know you’ll have someone else balls deep in you hours after you leave.” Link was moaning at his completely true words mixed with the wet slapping of Ledo’s hips on his ass. 

“Can't wait to see your face in the history books after you defeat the Calamity.” Ledo’s thrusts were getting messy, his breathing labored as he spoke the words of degradation to Link’s face. “The Hero that can't say no to cock. Has a nice ring to it.”

“ _Unnnhhh_ — mmmm, you should be honored to fuck me.” Link bantered back, the overstimulation driving him crazy.

“You’d like to hear that, wouldn't you Hylian. When just a moment ago, I had you cumming all over me from _my_ dick. I'm supposed to say thank you?”

Gods, Ledo was the best at giving Link want he wanted. Biting his lip, Link hooked his wrists under the backs of his knees and spread himself open even wider.

The wet sounds of Ledo’s precum lathering Link’s hole echoed through the room as he continued pumping into him.

“You're welcome for this.” Ledo grunted as he thrusted hard a couple more times before stilling against Link’s ass.

As Link’s walls were filled with Ledo’s clear cum, some of it leaked out from the corners of his hole.

Link drunk in the view of Ledo’s pitch black eyes strained open with his sharp teeth bared; primal instinct taking over as he filled Link with his seed.

Eventually, Ledo calmed himself and pulled out of Link completely. The view of his cum flowing freely out of Link’s abused hole made the Zora smirk.

“Pretty good, as always. I do enjoy your visits.” Still dirtied, Ledo got up and walked over to the chest resting in the corner of the room.

The next thing Link knew, a large raw diamond was dropped on the floor next to his head.

Sitting up, Link pulled the stone into his hands and shot Ledo a confused look.

“Not that I'm complaining but, I came first. Why are you still giving this to me?”

Ledo put a hand on his hip as he smirked down to the used boy. He could see Link change his gaze from Ledo’s eyes to his still hanging cock.

“Because, you still brought me the stones. I have to reward you for that at least.”

“Hmm, if that makes you feel better, then I accept.”

Ledo laughed as he sat next to Link, watching as the Hylian stuffed the mineral into his travel bag.

“Not trying to guilt you, but you think I could crash here for the night? I promise to be on my best behavior.”

“You're welcome to stay if you wish, Link.” Ledo softly said, placing soft kisses on Link’s cheeks before moving to his mouth. “Truly a marvel, you are.”

Humming pleasantly, Link returned the kiss before moving them towards the bath. The previous events of the night nothing more than a memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I even write sidlink after this? what hasn't been done that I could do?  
> I should be petty and only write G rated sidlink and make Bazz and Mipha keep taking that good Hylian dick.
> 
> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


End file.
